


Emperor's Changes

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senator is influencing the Emperor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor's Changes

“I have come to an important decision.”

Ben looked up from his data pad when Hux spoke. He was lying on his side, sharing a bowl of peeled fruits with the redhead in the late afternoon. He pushed himself into a sitting up position, adjusting the red veil he wore over the top of his head, tear drop shaped black gems sewn onto the sides of the material hanging down over his eyes. “Oh?” he asked. He picked up a piece of fruit, holding it out to the other as he waited.

Hux looked at Ben and smiled. He leaned forward and accepted the offering, allowing his lips to close over the tips of the Senator's fingers before pulling back to chew. He swallowed and then produced a document from his coat, laying it down where the other could read it. “Look for yourself.”

The Senator pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes a little as he read over the paper. He gasped, looking up at Hux. “You're going to release the people at your forced labor camps?” he asked.

“As a show of good will to my allies in the New Republic and in the hopes that others may soon agree to our treaty and peaceful neutrality,” he explained with a nod of his head. He plucked a fruit from the bowl, holding it out to Ben as he spoke more softly, “I know you dislike slavery. I cannot wholesale end the institution in my Empire. I can however make small changes here and there that may eventually lead to its natural end before anyone realizes it.”

He laughed at the Emperor's cleverness, running his tongue along the underside of his fingers before sucking the fruit out of his grasp. He crawled into the redhead's lap, hugging him around the neck as he kissed him with juice covered lips. “Thank you, Hux. I will not forget this thing you've done for me and for so many others.”

“Perhaps my top advisers were right about you, Senator.”

“Hm?”

“You're changing me.”

“It is good to change,” he hummed.

They kissed again, Hux pressing the palm of his hand against Ben's back. “It is.”

 


End file.
